Secret Rendezvous
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: She called it 'dangerous' but he hoped inside that she wanted what he did; something to last a bit longer than tomorrow's headline and a bit deeper than the thrill of being caught. Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.01 'Good Samaritan'


**Title: Secret Rendezvous **

**Summary:** She called it 'dangerous' but he hoped inside that she wanted what he did; something to last a bit longer than tomorrow's headline and a bit deeper than the thrill of being caught. Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.01 'Good Samaritan'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay first off I am so IN LOVE with this new show and hope that it stays around for a long time. Love Tom Selleck and his new role. I wanted to try my hand at a one shot that would cover his thoughts for the first two eps but focus on one person – his new love, sexy but smart reporter Kelly Davidson. If you've watched the eppy you now the apartment scene this passage is based on. Hope you all like it! And this is told mostly from Frank's POV. Anyone wanna do Kelly's go for it! :D

~Note: _words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy.~

* * *

_

"Want another glass of wine?"

The Chief of Police looks up from his spot on the couch, his attention immediately drawn to the outline of the attractive blond only a few feet from him, her well kept frame, perfectly silhouetted against the twinkling backdrop of New York city.

They had met at a social mayoral function; one where he was being honored and was hailed as the most important man of the night, a tribute to one of the city's finest. He had chosen to go solo that night, much like he had to most of the functions the years prior, telling himself that he would have a few drinks, shake the right hands, offer the correct political replies and then call it a night; coming home to share the gossip with his father.

That night his eyes had scanned the crowds around him, a sea of curious and admiring faces, until a few people moved and _she _came into view. She was younger than him, by a few years, but the sparkle in her eye and the way she gave her attention to him and him alone, forced feelings inside to stir once again; emotions being rekindled after a somber rest. He had already gone through the pain of losing one mate; raised four children, lost one and told himself he was done with the dating scene, especially at his age.

But the determined look in her eyes as she made her way toward him, told him another story. She was interested in something more than his political standing; wanted something more from the man that proudly wore the captain's shield.

_'I'd love to do a one on one Chief,' she had stated upright, her tone determined and her eyes locked with his. _

It didn't take much for the pretty blond to capture his attention for the rest of the night. They parted ways that night after a descent conversation and a few glasses of wine. But like most women attracted to power, Frank went home that night telling himself that her opening words to here were just a line, it was her chance to garner some high powered attention which of course she did and then make good on her promise of some personal time.

Her call the next day took him by surprise.

_'Thought it was just a line?' She had offered with a slight giggle. _

_'It had crossed my mind,' he replied in truth. _

_'Guess you'll get to know me better to be able to distinguish a real line from a leading one.'_

Her educated words, witty banter, playful laughter and serious demeanor all had him intrigued and of course he wanted more.

_'How about I get to know you over a real cup of coffee and a private table at Malone's.'_

_'Private?'_

_'Just for now.'_

He hadn't told anyone, not even Erin and his daughter was always the first to know about any supposed romantic encounters her father was to engage in; especially any that could potentially drag the family's name into the spotlight or news headline in an unfavorable or seemingly biased way. Frank had told himself to play it cool at first, telling himself that Kelly really wasn't in for the long haul and a woman like that would soon tire of a widower with four grown children and a few extra notches under his belt. But she proved him wrong; wanting him to know how serious her intentions toward him were becoming.

_'I want this to work Frank.'_

_'For how long Kelly?'_

_'For as long as we want it to.'_

He hated the fact that he was still keeping things from his family, especially about his love life, especially from Erin or his father. But only time would tell if Kelly Davidson was going to stick around for the long haul; if this was only to last a few months, why burden his family with details of something that was really nothing. She still could break his heart. That's what he was really afraid of. Falling in love wasn't that easy, but realizing you have fallen in love with someone who doesn't feel the same is always devastating.

_"Anything I should know about?"_

Her thoughts immediately break his few second mental interlude, her tone once again captivating his attention until his brain offers his mouth the correct words to speak. But just before he can offer her a reply, her blackberry also buzzes to life and soon it's him wondering if the evening will be cut short due to work.

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"No. You?"_

_"No," he answered in haste._

He had put his blackberry away and gave her a look that beckoned her to his side on the couch, her body pressed up against his in seconds, adding not only comforting warmth but an electrical impulse that once again teased him with the night ahead. They had used her apartment as the perfect spot for their secret rendezvous; but inside he knew it couldn't last forever and her next question just drove home the nail in that ever growing mental coffin.

_"So what are we going to do about a meeting place when my girlfriend gets back?"_

_"Find some place closer than New Jersey."_

His answer although serious, was told with a hint of humor that thankfully lightened the mood and lessened some of the tension. Thankfully Kelly was understanding about his situation about his father and not telling anyone just yet, it made having her compliance and being along with her in an intimate setting that much easier. But he knew that soon they would run of places to meet and soon their secret rendezvous' would have to become much more public. But for now that thought would have to wait.

_"I don't know. There's something about the long drive out here; anticipation," she finished the end with a light purr and a twinkle in her eye; her perfect lips curved into a soft, sexy smile._

But when he failed to play her amorous game she knew something else was up and instead of allowing it to put a damper on his mood or hers, she called him on it.

_"You're mad at me."_

_"I'm not mad at you," he quickly countered._

But as soon as the words slipped past his lips he knew it was a lie. He was mad, but not at her personally; it was the system, the numerous pages of policy that was now dancing before his eyes. He had to make her understand. But how would she take it?

_"We've never brought our work with us when we see each other. Just not sure that didn't change when you walked into my office."_

For a brief second he wondered if he was venturing to far onto the insecure relationship status part of what they were both sharing.

_"We can't change who we are Frank…turn it off…"_

_"Well it was on my mind and I don't want to cost you your job."_

That was always the biggest doubt he'd have hanging over him the longer their relationship was allowed to grow. Would he ever be able to go public without it having both professional and political ramifications?

But as soon as his concern for her was noted, her expression changed. She didn't allow that obvious truth to ruin anything that the night was unfolding into, she changed her position, looked him in the eye and put her sexy spin on it; a romantic triumph he didn't mind sharing with her.

_"I have a different theory," she states warmly, her tone assured and inviting. _

He could do nothing more than sit captivated by the blond beauty as she attempted to tell him why their private relationship was indeed worth pursuing and that the risks he was willing to take to be together she was just as willing if not more so.

_"So this morning…in your office…sitting across the table from each other, knowing what no one else knows…it was…dangerous."_

Of course he was captivated, she made him feel alive. It was the scandalous office romance without the unfaithful aspect to sully it. But as he gave her a half smile he did have to wonder if that was her real motivation. She was beautiful, smart, educated and could have any man she wanted, especially ones closer her age. Was it the dangerous thrill that was motivating her admiration for him? He had cursed himself for his insecurities but still knew he needed to keep them close at hand if she was indeed just using him for the rush of something dangerous and wasn't as serious as he hoped she was.

But before he could offer anything further in the way of a verbal rebuttal, her lips were pressing against his, and heated desire was rapidly taking over. Her actions ensured that he would be distracted long enough to keep the negative thoughts about their secretive romance at bay until the night was fulfilled for both of them.

"Come on Frank, lets try something really dangerous," Kelly whispers as her lips brush his once more, his face breaking into a warm smile as he offers her a nod and leans in closer.

"I like it right here," he tells her as she tries to pull away, wanting to move to another room.

"Really?"

"Well it's not your couch right?" He slightly arches his brows in amusement. "And you said dangerous."

Kelly simply nods her head as her body melds further into his; the room filled with a small bout of warm laughter before the laughter dies and is replaced with the first of many warm kisses to come; the romantic part of their secret rendezvous about to unfold the rational part on hold for the rest of the night

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well? Thoughts would be greatly appreciated to know whether I should even write another for this show. Thanks again! Since this is the first for me for this series and goodness first for the section I'm EXTREMELY nervous and hope you'll all be kind. Obviously we don't know how they met – yet – but hope this was at least plausible and you enjoyed a little. As we are still getting to know the characters and backstories please don't flame if you think I'm off, please just politely leave.


End file.
